1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an andon communication system and method and, more particularly, a wireless system and method for using such a system in manufacturing, assembly and other industrial settings.
2. Background Art
Communication in an industrial setting is of vital importance to coordinating activities and maintaining production. Employees must communicate when they need more parts, have a quality problem, need assistance, or simply need to use the restroom. Keeping an operation running is also of vital importance to productivity that depends upon systems for keeping employees at their workstations. However, due to equipment that blocks sight lines, noise that makes conversation difficult, and other distractions, it is difficult to communicate with employees at their workstations.
Communication in industrial settings is addressed in several ways. No communication is required if an employee simply leaves their workstation to fix a problem. However, employees cannot perform value added work while they are away from their workstations. In addition, some problems cannot be addressed by the appropriate party and will likely reoccur. If the employee leaves their workstation to find the appropriate party to address a problem and then returns to their workstation, downtime may be caused that can impact productivity depending on the employee and the responsible party's location. Instead of leaving their workstation, an employee may yell or use hand signals to attract the attention of the responsible party. This method distracts the employee's attention away from their work and only works as long as the environment is not too loud or if visual contact is possible.
In an effort to overcome the shortcomings of these previous methods, two-way radios may be used to enable employees to communicate to one another. However, high quality radios are expensive, often costing over a thousand dollars each to purchase. Two-way radios require new or recharged batteries to keep the system functioning properly. In addition, employees must stop value-added production activities to talk on a radio, thus defeating the purpose of having the radios in the first place.
Another system for communication in an industrial facility is commonly referred to as an “andon system.” An andon system typically has a rope that runs through an employee's workstation and is tied to a switch. When the switch is activated, a light on a “scoreboard” illuminates to indicate the station that activated the system. When activated, a tone generator may begin to play to attract attention. In addition, andon systems may be tied into a conveyor system or a production control system to stop the line. This system and method is very effective because it allows employees to quickly activate the system without leaving their workstation and then continue to work while waiting for assistance. However, andon systems are hardwired which makes them expensive to install. Andon systems tend to be inflexible so that changes in layout of a line necessitate revamping the andon system. Andon systems are also expensive to build and maintain due to the need to integrate them with other systems. Andon systems are too expensive and impractical for manufacturers who frequently change production line layouts. As a result, most industrial environments do not use andon systems but rely on simpler, less efficient methods as discussed above.
In view of the foregoing, a system and method is needed for providing communication quickly and effectively while keeping employees on task. The system and method must be cost effective, easy to install, adaptable to changes in layout, and applicable to non-conveyor driven environments.